A Present in Bloom
by anotherpuzzlesolved
Summary: Luke goes to Ernest in need of assistance.


Ernest wasn't expecting to be greeted by anyone, _especially_ not Luke Triton, when he left Gressenheller University that evening.

He had been staying behind after lectures to help his tutor Dr Gene Ohm, a partnership that had been created by Katrielle, with a new project they had started to pursue after genetically engineering blue roses for Ohm's daughter's wedding. He bid the doctor goodbye and closed the door. The hallways were always silent and empty at this late hour. For this very reason, Ernest was surprised when he looked up and met the eyes of Luke Triton, Katrielle's uncle-like figure and Professor Layton's old friend. Ernest had only met him briefly on their investigation of Aldebaran and the Relic Stones, but he had been amazed at the man's intellect and ability to communicate with animals. He could easily see his influence on Katrielle. Luke politely tipped his hat in greeting.

"Mr Triton!" Ernest gasped. "I didn't know you were here at Gressenheller today."

"Well, the professor and I have been busy concluding our writings on the Relic Stones, once and for all," Luke explained. "You're always welcome to come read them in the office some time. I'm sure you would find them very interesting. After all, you did help us solve the final puzzle."

Ernest scratched the back of his head shyly. "Thank you, but it was really no trouble..." He began to approach Luke. "Are you waiting for someo-"

He tried to stop himself falling with his arms flailing in front of him, but the young man's misstep over his shoelace sent him crashing suddenly to the ground. He pulled himself back on to his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Ow..." he mumbled.

Luke rushed over. Ernest tried to suppress the pink in his cheeks as Luke knelt down and offered his hand to help him up. "Actually," the professor's apprentice said, smiling, "I was waiting for _you_. Katrielle told me you would be here and I happened to be around today, too."

"For me?" Ernest retorted.

Luke nodded and said, "There's something I'd like your help with." As the subject of this request crossed his mind, the man's headstrong gaze broke and his eyes darted downward. He turned his head slightly, fiddling with the hair on the back of his head. "It's Marina and I's anniversary soon. Things are finally getting back to normal after...you know..."

Ernest did a small, understanding nod.

"Anyway," Luke continued, "I've been gone for so long. I want to make up for the lost time the best I can, so I want to give her something extra special. She really deserves the best." Then he laughed nervously. "Plus, I'm sure Marina would never let me live it down if I didn't go full out. She's quite fearsome at times, you know."

Hearing Luke's compassion for his wife brought tears to Ernest's eyes again. "Wow! Congratulations, Mr. Triton!" he exclaimed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Katrielle says you're studying to achieve a degree in botany. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes!" _She remembers that about me!_ Ernest was giddy at the thought.

"I wanted to grow Marina some flowers myself, but my past attempts have been...less than successful. I want them to have an important meaning." He shook off his previous nervousness, met Ernest's eyes again and winked knowingly. "Katrielle also says you're quite the romantic, so I thought I would come to you for assistance."

Ernest's face flushed pink. "S-She...really said that about me?" Practically beaming, he replied, "I'd be honoured to help you!"

"I knew you would be happy to help. I really owe you one. Now then, do you have any ideas?"

"Well..." Ernest scratched his head and thought. "Roses are the most popular flowers that symbolise romance. They're notorious culturally for being the go-to on Valentine's Day, especially since they're so beautiful."

Luke looked worried. "I'm not sure Marina would want something too cliche. I want to get her something unique."

Suddenly, Ernest's face lit up - a eureka moment. "I've got it! When Miss Layton and I met, Dr Ohm and I began genetically engineering blue roses. We could genetically alter some flowers for Marina using the same method - any colour you wanted!"

"That's exciting!" Luke cried with shared excitement. "Maybe it's too much to ask, but Marina did always love rainbows crossing the skies after it rained. We used to see them as we walked together on campus in America. We could have flowers that are each a different colour. Some of them could be natural colours."

"That would be beautiful! It could symbolise the reunion of the two of you after the storm and represent and the grand scale of your love!"

Ernest realised he had lost himself in his elaborate metaphor. Face red, he minimised his dramatic gestures and twiddled with his bowtie. "I'm sorry if that seems silly. I can't help myself..."

"No way. That's so creative, Ernest," Luke insisted. "I never would have thought of that, but I think it really conveys my feelings, so long as we can make it happen. So how do we start?"

* * *

The two stared at the garden intensely, heads and hands on the windowsill. Luke listened intently as Ernest explained the measures he had put in place to make the plants' growth a success, such as fertilising them twice a week, watering them only when the soil was bone-dry, and giving them plenty of sunlight. Ohm allowed him to give the roses a special small spot in the rose bed at Gressenheller so that they had plenty of room to grow.

"Wow," Luke said. "I didn't realise there was so much to growing plants."

Ernest smiled, happy to share his love of plants. "They're are a lot like people, really. They need lots of care and attention to grow up happy and healthy."

"I'll have to put some sort of reminder in place to water and fertilise them, though," Luke said. "You know, I could ever understand why the professor would forget so many essential everyday tasks back when I was just his apprentice, but now I realise how invested one gets in research. It completely isolates you for hours on end. I leave with my stomach rumbling, which is not something I allow to happen often, or so the professor tells me!"

The two shared a hearty laugh.

"Miss Layton and I will help you!" Ernest exclaimed, fists clenched. (Sherl would later mention to him that Katrielle had never agreed to fulfil her supposed end of this bargain.)

"Thank you, Ernest. You've really done too much for me." They both stared up out of the classroom window at the orange evening sky in a comfortable silence. "Roses... Strong and beautiful, just like Marina," Luke said softly, and Ernest felt content.


End file.
